Identiques mais différents
by Dragonha
Summary: Alors qu'il fait des courses avec Ran, Shinichi croise un garçon qui lui ressemble. Intrigué par ce garçon, il tentera de le revoir, mais cet inconnu cache un secret. Shinichi intelligent mais pas détective !


Auteur : Drag ^^

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Aoyama-sensei ! (Pas juste !)

Résumé : Alors qu'il fait des courses avec Ran, Shinichi croise un garçon qui lui ressemble. Intrigué par ce garçon, il tentera de le revoir, mais cet inconnu cache un secret. Shinichi intelligent mais pas détective !

Warning : Spoiler sur le passé de Kid et Lemon entre hommes. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de yaoi dans cette section, et j'y remédie !

« paroles »

'_pensées'_

Bonne lecture

**Identiques mais ****différents**

Ils étaient à Shibuya, une banale sortie entre amis, ou plus simplement des courses où Ran Mouri trainait un garçon grand, brun et bien fait de sa personne, son ami d'enfance Shinichi Kudô.

« Allez dépêche-toi, Shinichi ! Les réductions ne durent que jusqu'à seize heures ! »

« Ouais, ouais. » maugréa le garçon, il avait franchement autre chose à faire que de se taper les courses de Môsieur Mouri, le détective indépendant… et même pas fichu de cuisiner !

La jeune fille, elle, n'en avait rien à faire et imposait à son pauvre ami cette torture. Ses propres courses lui suffisaient : le dernier roman policier sorti et un peu de nourriture, c'est tout. Vivant seul, il se devait quand même d'acheter le strict nécessaire pour manger, ses parents ayant eu la brillante idée de faire un tour du monde. Ils pouvaient se le permettre étant un grand écrivain et une grande actrice, ils avaient les moyens.

Shinichi ne s'en plaignait pas. De toute manière, Ran et sa meilleure amie Sonoko avaient suffisamment d'énergie pour l'occuper très souvent. Bref, les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la ville pour rassembler les affaires dont ils avaient besoin. C'est dans un passage pour piétons qu'il le vit. Une fille le tirait également par le bras… et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux, se regardant avec ébahissement du regard. Mais la réalité les rattrapa, leurs amies les traînaient toujours et bientôt, ce regard innocent se perdit, ils ne se voyaient plus.

Cette rencontre d'une seconde marqua les deux garçons. Ils étaient quasi jumeaux, ça avait de quoi les choquer. Leurs parents leur avait assuré qu'ils étaient chacun fils unique. Alors comment expliquer pareille ressemblance ? Un mystère, un vrai ! Que sans doute personne ne pourrait élucider. Mais qu'importe, ces deux répliques exactes avaient été surprises par cet intermède. Au point qu'ils n'oublièrent pas ce bref moment.

En fait, l'envie était tellement forte de rencontrer une nouvelle fois son clone qu'ils décidèrent de la provoquer par tous les moyens. Shinichi retourna la semaine suivante, au même jour et à la même heure, à Shibuya. Cette fois là, Ran n'était pas avec lui, et il n'eut guère de chance ce jour-là, encore moins les suivants. Il n'oubliait pas ce regard bleu intense, et ça le travaillait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il devait absolument le retrouver, il devait bien y avoir un moyen !

Aller voir l'inspecteur Maigret n'aiderait en rien. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait un fichier dans leur base de données. Il se refusait de faire appel à un détective, trop mauvaise expérience avec ce crétin de Mouri. Aah ! Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais ça en valait le coup, il en était certain. Pendant les cours ce jour-là, il chercha une manière de trouver des infos sur ce mystérieux garçon. Kudô eut soudain une idée géniale en passant devant leur salle des ordinateurs. Il n'était pas un crack mais il avait déjà réussi à hacker certains sites internet… alors pourquoi pas son dossier scolaire.

Leur école était moderne, une chance. Dans ses papiers administratifs, il avait dû fournir une photo… il lui suffirait de s'introduire sur les sites des écoles environnantes pour retrouver son homme. Il avait des chances de réussir. Le jeune homme fit ainsi, au nez de tous, un piratage digne d'un pro. Il fit comparer sa photo sur tous les sites des lycées proches de Shibuya. Sans résultat malheureusement. Cela lui avait pris du temps, il s'y reprit le lendemain avec des écoles un peu plus éloignées. Le brun trouva enfin à ce moment-là, le nom de l'école où étudiait son quasi jumeau, Ekoda gakuen. Shinichi prit la résolution d'y aller dès ce soir.

A la fin des cours, le garçon fila en direction du métro. Il arriva très vite au lycée, patientant à la sortie, ça aurait été stupide de le louper en fouillant inutilement l'établissement. Il inspecta l'amas d'étudiants du regard. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il le retrouva, avec à son bras sa copine apparemment. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait une légère ressemblance avec Ran, mais seul son jumeau avait de l'importance.

« Aoko, rentre sans moi. J'ai un truc à faire. » déclara-t-il en le voyant.

« D'accord, mais fais pas de bêtises, hein ? » répliqua la fille.

Elle fila dès qu'il eut hoché la tête, si la jeune femme remarqua la ressemblance avec son ami quand elle passa, elle le cacha parfaitement.

« Salut. » dirent-ils ensemble. Un simple sourire échangé les rapprocha et l'étudiant d'Ekoda proposa à sa réplique d'aller boire un café. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le suivit dans la rue. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans un petit salon de thé et commandèrent deux cafés au lait.

« Alors ? »

« Euh… » bafouilla Shinichi.

« Tu m'as trouvé assez vite, dis donc. Je me demande comment tu t'y es pris. J'ai bien essayé de te localiser mais, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. » dit Kaitô pour lancer la conversation.

« Ouais, je peux comprendre. Elle est pas mal ta petite amie. C'était un jeu d'enfant de te repérer par contre, un bon système informatique est assez utile pour faire le travail. »

« Je vois. Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux d'Aoko ? Si tu t'inquiètes, j'en aurais le droit aussi. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, ta copine était pendue à ton bras. » s'amusa à taquiner Kuroba.

« Peut-être, mais bon Ran n'est qu'une amie d'enfance, rien de plus. » répliqua l'autre.

« Et c'est mon cas aussi. On n'est amis depuis la maternelle, et on s'entend bien c'est tout. »

La conversation était bien engagée, et les deux garçons firent le tour de leur ressemblance. Comme seuls différences on pouvait noter leur peur, Kaitô détestait le poisson et Shinichi ne redoutait que les coups de sa meilleure amie. Et une matière sur laquelle ils étaient nuls se trouvait être la musique. La pratique laissait à désirer mais les connaissances techniques et les grandes œuvres n'avaient aucun secret pour eux, ils avaient même une oreille excellente. Bref, à part de légères différences invisibles à tous, sauf à leurs proches, ils étaient exactement pareils… avec la même intelligence et vivacité d'esprit.

Bientôt, il fut temps de rentrer, et ils se séparèrent à regret, s'échangeant leur numéros de téléphone et s'organisant un rendez-vous régulier. Shinichi repensa à Kaitô sur le chemin de sa maison, comme ce dernier d'ailleurs. Le mystère était vraiment épais autour d'eux, comment pouvaient-ils être identiques et ne pas avoir les mêmes parents, surtout que les différences entre eux étaient minimes.

Bref, pendant un long moment, environ deux mois, ils se revirent régulièrement, s'entendant de mieux en mieux. Un véritable lien s'établissait, au détriment de certaines jeunes filles qui ne voyaient pas que leurs amoureux secrets s'éloignaient d'elles imperceptiblement. Ils paraissaient être de vrais jumeaux aux yeux de tous ceux qui les croisaient, ils en venaient même à finir les phrases de l'autre, tant leur complicité s'était affinée.

Cependant, tout bascula lors d'un vendredi pluvieux. Lors de leur rencontre, Kaitô avait oublié son téléphone portable. Kudô le glissa dans son sac rapidement et voulut aller chez son ami, et quasi frère. Il allait y arriver bientôt quand quelque chose tomba devant ses yeux. Il attrapa le carton au vol et put y lire un message énigmatique.

_Cher à mon cœur, le bijou que vous avez en votre possession ira fort bien à la personne que je désire. N'ayez crainte quand le manteau sombre voilera la __voûte, j'arriverai de part la Terre et déroberai cet estimé joyau bleuté. Ce même bleu que le ciel sans nuages qui brille dans les yeux de mon ange. _

_L'Insaisissable _

Ce message étrange éveilla sa curiosité naturelle et Shinichi chercha bien sûr à le comprendre. Le nom à la fin de l'avertissement ne lui était pas inconnu, il avait fait la une de plusieurs quotidiens. Kid, le voleur insaisissable, l'homme qui ne chapardait que des bijoux précieux, et généralement des pierres précieuses. Mais le lieu et son arrivée lui restait un peu obscur. Le brun tenta de se souvenir d'un endroit spécifique où on aurait entreposé un diamant de ce qu'il en comprenait. Au bout de quelques minutes un lieu lui vint naturellement. L'exposition qu'organisait le musée d'astronomie. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait référence à la voûte et à la Terre. Cela signifiait que son vol s'effectuerait là-bas et qu'il utiliserait sans doute un camouflage. Shinichi n'avait pas connaissance de passage secret caché dans les parages de 'L'Etoile' puisque c'était ce que Kid visait apparemment, il ne restait donc qu'un subterfuge capable de berner la sécurité pour son larcin.

Prenant parti de s'occuper de ce gredin, l'étudiant oublia le téléphone de son sosie dans son sac et fila en direction du musée. Jouant avec l'obscurité déjà ambiante, il parvint à éviter les quelques gardes du musée et de rares policiers. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il y en avait si peu dehors. S'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur le voleur n'aurait que plus de possibilité d'attraper sa cible. Le garçon emprunta l'entrée de service avec discrétion et se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle où était entreposé l'orbe de diamant.

A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de policiers surveillant les lieux, il resta malgré tout prudent. Le moindre bruit le ferait repérer, et il n'avait aucune envie de justifier sa présence stupide, et à une heure pareille, dans le musée. L'étudiant scruta chaque visage mais il ne repéra pas de signes indicateurs sur l'identité volée de Kid. L'attente fut longue au bout d'une heure, un corps d'autres gardes vint prendre la relève et Kudô commençait à trouver le temps long. Ce fut juste à ce moment-là que tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les trois gardes qui venaient d'arriver ne se placèrent jamais autour du trésor.

L'un des trois avait appelé les deux autres pour leur montrer la vitrine où reposait l'objet. L'orbe avait déjà disparu ! Elle n'était plus là, les trois hommes filèrent dans les couloirs juxtaposant la salle. Shinichi dût se dissimuler plus profondément dans son alcôve sombre quand le policier passa devant lui. Le jeune homme se rendit rapidement devant la vitre et constata qu'effectivement l'objet avait disparu ! Mais comment ? C'était vraiment étrange. Puis il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et se cacha derrière une tenture toute proche.

Le voleur lui apparut alors, tout de blanc vêtu, un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête, et un monocle sur un œil. De sa position, Shinichi comprit l'astuce. Le diamant n'avait jamais disparu ! Le filou avait dû réussir à crocheter la serrure ! Sinon, l'homme en blanc ne serait sûrement pas revenu sur les lieux. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand la vitre bascula facilement et qu'un tissu noir fut retiré, dévoilant la boule bleue. Un truc tout simple, une bête illusion d'optique confondant la police, il était fort le bougre.

Décidé à ne pas le laisser filer le brun sortit de sa cachette et voulut se jeter sur lui. Cependant le bruit de ses pas le révéla au brigand. Ce dernier s'enfuit dans les salles voisines, le garçon à ses trousses.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » ordonna le jeune à voix basse, inutile de rameuter les autres gardes, car lui aussi aurait des ennuis s'ils le trouvaient.

L'homme qu'il poursuivait se statufia au son de sa voix et se retourna sur lui. Ensuite, il se remit à courir plus vite, Shinichi eut, malgré son entraînement de foot quotidien, beaucoup de mal à la rattraper. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il enserra la taille du voleur, cherchant à le maîtriser. Ils s'étaient bien éloignés des forces de l'ordre, leur course les avait menés dans un coin reculé du muséum. Les deux hommes commencèrent à batailler, l'un voulant se soustraire à l'autre. Mais dans cette joute, une chaleur caractéristique s'empara d'eux, leur adversaire leur était familier. Ils ne réagissaient ainsi qu'avec une seule personne, Kid ne s'était pas trompé, cette voix c'était bien celle de…

« Shinichi. »

« Kaitô… pourquoi… » balbutia l'interpellé.

« Désolé, Shini-chan. » Aussitôt, le noir engloutit la conscience de Kudô. Il avait dû le frapper, des bruits couraient dans leur direction, leur course n'avait pas été si discrète que cela. Aussi, Le voleur emmena le corps de son ami dans une salle et verrouilla la porte.

« J'ai entendu des bruits par ici. » affirma l'un des gardes. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien et revinrent rapidement à leur poste après avoir inspecté les environs. Une fois qu'il ne les entendit plus, Kaitô attrapa Shinichi et le ramena chez lui. S'il rentrait chez lui maintenant, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, il devait absolument aplanir cette affaire avec son jumeau au plus vite. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le dénoncerait mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

L'endormi se réveilla quelques minutes après avoir été déposé sur son lit. Encore heureux pour Kuroba qu'il soit venu quelques fois ici, sinon il aurait longtemps cherché pour s'y retrouver dans cette immense maison. Il l'enviait d'une certaine manière, Shini-chan n'avait pas de parents sur le dos pour un bon moment, il était presque libre et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le garçon allongé se releva à moitié et contempla son environnement, il y avait été gaiement le petit salaud.

« Kaitô ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? » hurla-t-il. « Tu devrais avoir honte, ça ne se fait pas de voler. » Un doigt l'empêcha de poursuivre sa diatribe moralisatrice.

« Je n'y peux rien Shinichi. Je suis quasi né comme ça. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? » L'autre hocha la tête et Kid s'assit et raconta son histoire.

« Mon père est mort quand j'avais dix ans, il était très doué comme magicien. Il y a quelques mois, en descendant à la cave je suis tombé sur d'anciennes affaires à lui. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il menait une double vie, il était le célèbre voleur Insaisissable. Je n'en revenais pas, avec son costume il y avait plusieurs coupures de journaux. Puis un homme qui se faisait passer pour lui en tant que voleur a fait parler de lui. Je voulais savoir qui il était, parce que ses tours étaient du même style que ceux que m'avait enseigné mon père pour rire. Alors, j'ai repris ses vieilles affaires et j'ai confondu l'imposteur. Il avait été l'élève de mon paternel et m'a appris qu'il avait assisté au dernier vol de l'Insaisissable. Sa mort n'avait pas été accidentelle comme l'avait décrit les journaux de l'époque, une organisation l'a assassiné. C'est dans le but de retrouver ses meurtriers que j'ai endossé ce costume et que je procède comme lui. J'espère qu'à un moment, ces hommes vont se trahir et que je pourrais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. »

« Je comprends mieux, mais en faisant ça tu risques ta vie, pas seulement avec la police. Ces types pourraient te tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » répliqua Shinichi.

« Je le sais. Mais je suis content que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. » sourit Kaitô.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, idiot. » souffla l'autre.

« Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. Et de nous deux, je pense que tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de moi. C'est en tout cas, l'impression que j'ai. » rigola Kuroba.

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas faible, ni fragile, compris ! J'aurais été un policier, tu serais sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça, Shi-ni-chi. » asticota une fois de plus le célèbre voleur.

Sans laisser le temps à son jumeau de riposter, Kudô se jeta sur lui. Mais, chance ou malchance, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre… bouche contre bouche. D'abord, étonnés, une pulsion irréfrénable les prit et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues valsaient l'une avec l'autre, lente et taquine. Puis cela s'enhardit et le rythme s'accéléra, les laissant pantelants à la fin de l'échange.

Sans plus se poser de questions, ils bataillèrent intimement pour faire céder l'autre. Leurs bouches étaient ravagées et l'air commençait à leur manquer. Ils firent match nul, aspirant goulument une bouffée d'oxygène avant de recommencer plus doucement leur embrassade. Kaito prit le dessus cette fois, et en profita pour rallonger son ami et le surplomber. Bientôt, les chemises des deux bruns volèrent dans la pièce, la chaleur et l'impatience s'emparait d'eux, les poussant à vouloir sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Kuroba apprécia sa position pleinement, un spectacle ravissant le distrayait beaucoup : un Shinichi les yeux embués de plaisir et les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents échanges. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça tous les jours. Cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser les choses comme ça, aussi le voleur prodige se dépêcha de marquer sa dominance. Sa bouche dériva dans le cou de sa victime préférée et y grava quelques preuves d'amour avant de partir à l'exploration du torse à sa merci.

Le brun s'attarda particulièrement sur les tétons sensibles de son amour et les suçota avec frénésie, allant jusqu'à les mordiller doucement. Shinichi exhala de divins petits cris de plaisir à ce traitement enivrant. La température monta encore d'un cran quand le Kid lécha le fin duvet de poil au-dessus de son pantalon. Un gémissement sonore se fit entendre et presque aussitôt les derniers vêtements gênants allèrent au sol, laissant le voleur avoir accès à un magnifique trésor dressé. Kaitô s'en lécha d'ailleurs les babines, ce qu'il voyait était vraiment superbe, il n'avait plus qu'envie de dévorer ce fameux met.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, engloutissant sans préavis le pénis dans sa bouche et le parcourant durement, puis lentement. Son amant en arriva vite au point de non retour. Il se crispa, froissant les draps, et cria un peu plus, suppliant qu'on le délivre enfin de cette douloureuse pression. Jamais il ne l'obtint. Son sadique bourreau l'empêcha de réclamer plus en l'embrassant et, en même temps, il attrapa un tube de lubrifiant, s'en mettant sur les doigts. Kuroba prépara alors son entrée doucement, détournant l'attention de son ange en jouant de sa langue, parfois de sa main libre sur ses boutons de chair.

Une fois l'antre prête, le garçon en blanc enleva son pantalon et pénétra son amoureux, lentement. Ils n'auraient su dire ce qui les combla le plus, cet échange si intime ou le moment où leurs yeux se trouvèrent dans la pénombre. Leurs visages, illuminés par l'astre lunaire, ne montraient qu'une souveraine sérénité et très vite, les coups de butoir réguliers les élancèrent dans la clarté de la nuit. Ainsi, ils s'unirent longuement sous le couvert de la lune et des étoiles, comme s'il était normal que deux garçons si similaires puissent faire cela. Bientôt, la jouissance s'empara d'eux et leur semence vint baigner leurs aines. Alors, ils restèrent là allonger l'un contre l'autre, se délectant juste de la présence de l'autre et chérissant tous ses moments passés ensemble et ceux qu'ils vivraient en tant que couple.

« De quoi ! » Ce cri retentit dans tout le quartier de Beika. Cela venait de Kogoro Mouri, pas content du tout.

« Tu oses me dire, jeune fille que parce que ce crétin de gamin compte fleurette avec un homme, tu as découvert que tu étais également homosexuelle. Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

« Non, papa ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aimer Aoko. Après tout, Shinichi et Kaitô-kun s'aiment et tu ne leur cries pas dessus, que je sache. » répliqua énervée Ran. En effet, elle avait passé du temps avec la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait, exactement comme ses amis. De cafés en discussions, elles avaient mieux appris à se connaître et arrivèrent bientôt à se voir plus que comme des amies, des sentiments nouveaux naissant en elles.

« C'est différent, ils ne vivent pas sous mon toit et je m'en fiche complètement de ces idiots ! » hurla l'homme.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne vivre avec maman. Elle, au moins, elle me soutient et accepte la vérité. » conclut la jeune fille.

« Mais je plaisantais voyons. Tu me prends toujours au mot. Ran ?... Ran revient ! »

Voilà, reviews please ?


End file.
